


Of First Meetings and Fanged Frisbees

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Gen Fic, Hogwarts First Year, Male Friendship, POV Character of Color, POV Child, POV Dean Thomas, POV Male Character, Platform 9 3/4, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. Dean's first meeting with Seamus. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Meetings and Fanged Frisbees

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Dean is eleven-years-old and clutching his parents' hands as they stare at the solid brick wall.

Suddenly, a tiny, white boy appears. “Hello,” he says in a thick, Irish accent. “Are you a wizard, mate?”

Something must show in their faces, because, the boy calls out with frantic waving, “Hey, Mam! Got a schoolmate whose parents you need to talk to!” Then, less loudly, he assures Dean’s parents, “Don’t worry. Me dad’s like you. I’ll help him learn about the wizard world.”

Reaching out, he grabs Dean by the wrist, tugs, and cheerfully asks, “Hey, wanna see me fanged frisbee?”

 

 


End file.
